Geburtstagswünsche
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Seven möchte allein sein, doch Janeway wird das nicht zulassen. PoV Seven. AUTORISIERTE ÜBERSETZUNG


A/N: Ich habe das geschrieben, weil ich ein Trottel bin und heute (oder vielmehr am 20.08.) mein Geburtstag ist. Ja, Leute. Es ist genau siebzehn Jahre her, dass ich mich aus dem Mutterleib gehangelt und die Welt mit einer gänzlich neuen Krankheit infiziert habe.

Also lest das und hinterlasst mir meine Geburtstagsreviews.

**E.L.Cube**

Ü/N: Ich habe zwar nicht Geburtstag, aber über Reviews freue ich mich trotzdem!

Die Originalstory befindet sich unter dem Titel „Birthday wishes" von E.L.Cube ebenfalls hier bei ffnet.

Seven und die Voyager gehören keinem von uns beiden, sondern Paramount Pictures und wer sonst noch so die Hand draufhält. Leider verdienen wir auch nichts daran.  
Mir gehört eigentlich gar nichts, denn ich übersetze bloß.

Danke an Lapislazuli für das geduldige Betalesen.

Mr.Spock

_**Geburtstagswünsche**_

Ihre Hüften schwingen von Seite zu Seite, das Gewicht des Universums verlagert sich mit jedem Schritt als sie durch die geöffneten Türen marschiert, ihre Lippen formen ein schiefes Lächeln. Sie stoppt, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sieht mich an, dieses wolkige Kobaltblau durchdringt jede Pore meines Körpers.

„Nur Sie", sagt sie, „würden an Ihrem Geburtstag die Tür verschließen und sich vor dem Rest der Mannschaft verbarrikadieren."

Ich habe gelernt, dass in derartigen Situationen Fluchen die angemessene Reaktion ist.

„Mist", sage ich, doch das Wort kommt viel zu kalt und kalkuliert heraus und sie lacht bloß.

„Ich dachte, dass Sie eine Geburtstagsparty mit allen Schikanen vielleicht nicht schätzen würden ", spricht sie und kommt näher zu mir, „aber ich wollte diese Gelegenheit doch nicht ganz so unbemerkt verstreichen lassen."

„Ich benötige heute Abend Ihre Gesellschaft nicht", sage ich. „Es ist auch heute nicht anders als an jedem Abend."

Sie macht ein unwirsches Geräusch, tief aus der Kehle, ein Anzeichen für ihr Amüsement und ich finde das entzückend und bezaubernd.

„Computer", sagt sie, „spiele Audiodatei Janeway Seven-Nine."

Musik erfüllt den Raum, langsam und sanft, und als sie zum Replikator hinübergeht, dimmt sie das Licht.

„Nun, ich weiß, dass Sie derzeit keine Nahrungsmittel benötigen", sagt sie, „Aber essen Sie es dennoch."

Sie reicht mir einen kleinen Teller mit einem Stück Kuchen. Kuchen ist eine dieser menschlichen Schrullen, die ich zu lieben gelernt habe. Süß, delikat und ohne jeglichen Nährwert. Viel ineffizienter als, sagen wir, Brot, aber schlussendlich viel attraktiver.

Ich protestiere nicht, hauptsächlich weil ich keine Einwände gegen Kuchen habe und wir essen gemeinsam, während die sanfte Musik um uns wogt. Meine Augen flackern zu ihr hinüber, und als ihr Blick meinen berührt, schaue ich sofort auf meinen Kuchen hinab. Einige Sekunden später finde ich mich erneut von ihr angezogen und wieder schaue ich weg.

Das geht eine ganze Weile so und ich weiß nicht, warum. Irgendwann, als wir fertig gegessen haben, grinst sie mich an und nimmt meine Hand und sie fragt mich nach einem Tanz, in dieser köstlichen Ruhe, die ihr eigen ist. Ich tue ihr den Gefallen, jedoch der Gedanke daran, dass ich Lieutenant Chapman beinahe den Arm gebrochen habe, als ich das letzte Mal einen Ausflug in die Gefilde des Tanzens unternahm, ist nicht weit weg.

Es ist auf seltsame Weise wundervoll ihre drahtige Figur an mir zu spüren, ihren Atem an meiner Wange zu fühlen und ihren Duft zu riechen, nach Moschus und doch weiblich und köstlich in meiner Nase. Die Musik ist langsam, sinnlich, genau wie unsere Bewegungen und ich möchte, dass dieser Moment niemals endet.

„Wünschen Sie sich etwas zum Geburtstag, Seven", wispert sie in mein Ohr. „Aber sagen Sie es nicht laut, sonst geht es nicht in Erfüllung."

Das tue ich.

Sie lächelt mich an, lehnt sich dichter an mich und plötzlich befinden sich ihre Lippen auf meinen und ich schwebe. Der Fußboden löst sich auf, ebenso die Wände und es gibt nur noch uns beide, wie wir durch das unendliche Universum gleiten, schweben, fliegen, federleicht, allein und doch so vollständig.

Doch sie löst sich von mir und lächelt erneut.

„Ich hoffe, das entsprach Ihrem Wunsch, sonst habe ich mich gerade gehörig zum Narren gemacht."

Nun bin ich an der Reihe, zu lächeln.

ENDE


End file.
